1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a framework serving to hold or display various articles, and more particularly to a framework comprising a support rail and one or more shelves held on to the support rail at various angles by one or more bracing elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional racks comprise a plurality of shelves which are fixedly retained and therefore cannot be adjusted in a situation calling for the adjustment of the shelves. Certain conventional racks comprise a plurality of shelves which can be adjusted in position. However, the adjustable shelves of conventional racks can be relocated only at a predetermined position. In addition, the process of adjusting the shelves of the conventional racks is rather inefficient.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a framework serving to hold or display various articles. The framework comprises a support rail, at least one bracing element adjustably retained by the support rail, and at least one shelf fastened with the bracing element.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.